A new kind of team
by Nai123
Summary: My first fic! The Bladebreakers meet their greatest opponents. DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the gang

A New Kind of Team  
By  
Nai123  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or anything else Beyblade except the Blade Knights  
  
Chapter 1  
Meet everyone Bladebreakers Name: Tyson Bit beast: Dragoon  
  
Name: Max Bit beast: Draceil  
  
Name: Ray Bit beast: Driger  
  
Name: Kai Bit beast: Dranzer  
  
Name: Kenny Bit beast: Dizzaro  
  
Bladeknights Name: Greg Bit beast: Drigzel  
  
Name: Andrew Bit beast: Thundara  
  
Name: Owen Bit beast: Felix  
  
Name: Ryan Bit beast: Viper  
  
Name: Sara Bit beast: Nocturn 


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 2  
  
New beginnings  
  
Tyson looked up.  
"And the new world champion is ... TYSON!!!!!"  
Screaming fans cheered from every angle around Tyson. Tala was walking away. Tyson was about to run after him, but the rest of the Bladebreakers ran up and cheered him. Max tackled Tyson, then Ray jumped on Max, and so on, and so on. Soon, all of the Bladebreakers were in a doggy pile on Tyson. All except one. Kai stood at the middle of the arena, wondering why he ever agreed to join Biovolt. He walked over to Tyson and helped him up.  
"Good work, Tyson."  
Tyson was amazed. No one could ever live up to Kai's standards. Tyson smiled and held up his blade. The crowd cheered louder.  
"Alright!!!!!!" Tyson screamed  
*  
  
Far hidden in the crowd, a person wearing a long trenchcoat and a hood looked down at the match.  
"Looks like we'll have more than a challenge for ourselves."  
Checking that everyone was focused on the match, he walked out of the building.  
R&R! 


	3. The challenge

Chapter 3  
  
The challenge  
  
Tyson and the gang went back into the hotel room and had a party. Tyson, of course, raided the fridge already and trying to call room service. Max, however, had taken the phone and Tyson started chasing him around the room.  
"Come on, Max! Just one order! Just one!"  
"Sorry, Tyson, but I thing you've had enough!"  
Kai and Ray were trying to get Kenny to upgrade their beyblades.  
"Hold on, guys! One at a time! You've just become the world champs. Why so eager now?"  
"Because now that we're champs, everyone will want to verse us!"  
Tyson finally caught Max, and picked up the receiver. There was a deep voice on the other line.  
"We challenge you. Tomorrow. 2:00. Biovolt Stadium. Be there."  
And the line went dead.  
"See what I mean?" Ray asked.  
  
R&R! 


	4. Kaibreaker

Chapter 4  
Kaibreaker Disclaimer: I don't own anything beyblade, blah, blah, blah. Just a note, the title of this chapter is a play on words ( kaibreaker, tiebreaker, get it?).  
  
The gang went to Biovolt stadium the next day, and, sure enough they were there. Or at least, someone was there. In the middle of the arena, a person in a long, black trenchcoat with a hood. When Tyson and the gang stepped into the stadium, the person in the middle started laughing.  
"Welcome, Bladebreakers. I think your now world champions. I know you've met your match."  
The person took off their hood and the Bladebreakers stared. Standing before them was a teen-aged girl with long, curly black hair with blue eyes and a bat perched on her shoulder.  
"I am Sara, and I will conquer you all one by one."  
Tyson immediately stepped forward, but Kai held him back.  
"It's obvious she's working for Boris. This is my fight."  
Kai stepped into the arena and got his blade ready. Sara did, too. Max was chosen to be the referee.  
"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"  
Kai and Sara launched their blades and the battle began. Kai didn't want this to last, so he called out Dranzer right away.  
"Go, Dranzer! Fire Sword Attack!!!!!"  
Sara's blade was hit like a bullet, but still ran strong. Kai was amazed. Sara smiled.  
"Go, Nocturn! Wipe him out! Echo Strike Attack!!!!"  
The two Bit beasts battled it out until Dranzer used it's final attack. Dranzer launched itself off the side of the dish into the air. It spun in the air and then dive-bombed Nocturn at top speed. Sara smiled. Nocturn started to spin around in circles. Dranzer went straight into the middle and as soon as he landed, Nocturn gave him her hardest blow. Kai gasped as Dranzer flew out of the arena. It missed Kai's ear by a millimetre. Everyone gasped and Kai fell to his knees.  
"I. lost.."  
Kai fainted and Tyson rushed over.  
"Kai! Kai! C'mon man! Ya gotta wake up!"  
Sara walked over and Tyson Grabbed her by the cuff.  
"You better not have hurt him!"  
Sara kicked Tyson in the balls and walked away.  
R&R! 


	5. Battle to the max!

Chapter 5  
Battle to the Max!  
  
A door appeared and everybody looked up. Tyson walked over and looked back at the others.  
"Let's go."  
"But we can't just leave Kai here, can we?"  
"He'll be alright. This is a closed stadium."  
They went through the door and found another room with another person in a trenchcoat and a hood. As soon as they all went through the door, it disappeared. The person in the middle laughed and said in a high-pitched voice,  
"So, you decided to leave no one with Kai. Bad choice."  
He took off the trenchcoat and it was a middle-aged boy with blond hair and black eyes.  
"My name is Ryan, and you're about to get smoked!"  
Max stepped forward before Tyson could move. Tyson whimpered.  
"No fair!!!!" He screamed.  
But it was too late. Max had already let it rip.  
"Go Draciel!!!!!"  
"Go Viper!!!!!"  
Viper striked (AN: Get it? Viper strike??) quickly and Draciel defended and the impact mad the blades fly out of the arena. One landed back in the arena and one landed at his feet. Max paled.  
"That was fast."  
*  
Who are the bladeknights? Who won? How many chapters will this have? Find out when I write the next chapter!!  
R&R pplz!! 


	6. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

A New kind of team  
Chapter 6  
Out of the oven - Into the frying pan  
  
Previously on a new kind of team:  
Kai loses to a girl!  
Max gets in a fight that ends quickly!  
Who will win?  
And now for the story!  
  
"That was fast."  
Max and Ryan had ended the battle quickly. Their beyblades looked almost exactly the same, so no one could figure out who won.  
  
Flashback:  
Max and Ryan battled for about five seconds. Then one beyblade flew out of the stadium.  
End flashback:  
  
Max just stood there and stared. His face was pale white. Everyone gasped. Max fell to the ground. He had a deep gash across his cheek from the beyblade. He passed out before he had hit the ground. Ryan just laughed. Then he disappeared and another door appeared and a voice came over an intercom.  
"Hahaha! Two members down and three to go!"  
  
R&R plz! (p.s. thanx flaller and friends!) 


	7. Battle of the Cats

Chapter Seven  
Battle of the Cats  
  
The voice disappeared and an opening in the wall appeared. Since everyone left Kai, they decided to leave Max and get help after. (AN: no offence, Max!) And in the middle of the room, is, you guessed it! Another person in a long trenchcoat and a hood. This time he took it off right away and the Bladebreakers stared yet again. Another middle-aged boy, this time a bit short and chubby. He laughed and pointed at Ray.  
"My name is Owen and you will be the lucky loser to suffer defeat!"  
Ray's eyes narrowed and he walked up to the battle arena.  
"I think not." Ray pulled out his beyblade.  
The battle was intense. Only two seconds in and Owen called his bit- beast out.  
"Go Felix! Silver Fang attack!"  
"Go Driger! Tiger Claw attack!"  
And the battle began. Just when the battle was heating up, it got worse.  
"What the heck is happening? Owen's blade is actually growing!"  
"That's right, Ray! My blade is growing and getting stronger by the second!"  
"Oh no," said Kenny. "With that power against him, there's no way Ray can win!"  
* R&R PPLZ!!!!! 


	8. Na na na na na na na na Catman!

Chapter 8  
Na na na na na na na na Catman!  
  
The battle raged on and on, and it seemed like it was inevitable. Ray was already sweating and weak, and Owen was just laughing demonically (A.N. he really is demonic.).  
  
"That's it," Ray gasped "I'm done. It's finished!" He got up and screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Driger roared to life. It circled around Felix and attacked.  
  
Owen chuckled and smiled. "You think you can beat me? Your wrong."  
  
As if on cue, Owen's beyblade got bigger just before the beyblade hit. By this time it was bigger than Tyson's ego, and that was basically too big to attack.  
  
"Now watch this, Ray!" Laughed Owen.  
  
Miraculously, the giant beyblade sped up and threw itself into the air and dive bombed Driger. Ray tried to steer away, but the beyblade was almost the size of the ring. It was impossible.  
  
Driger ran into the middle of the ring, and got hit by the beyblade.  
  
The next part was a blur.....  
  
Ray's beyblade survived the shock, and kept spinning. It was like a giant head with an impossibly small neck. If Driger or Felix moved one inch, Driger would go off balance and stop spinning. But he didn't get a chance. Ray stood in awe of what happened next.  
  
Felix fell to the ground as Driger fell into a million pieces.  
  
"No, it's not possible!" Ray breathed. "No!"  
  
He cried out and passed out. 


	9. Computer? what computer?

Hey guys! I haven't updated in sooooooo long, so I decided to continue my story. To keep you up to date, all of the Bladebreakers except Kenny and Tyson have been beat by some new team. Now, some time with our fave team (even though they were beat), the Bladebreakers!

Tyson:hey

Kenny:hey

Max:(passed out)

Ray:(passed out)

Kai:(sleeping…….I mean…. passed out)

Nai123: ummm hi Kenny and Tyson

Tyson:hey who is next to battle???? Huh? Huh? Huh? (bounces)

Nai123:(puts hand on tysons shoulder) umm kennys up next

Kenny: ME?!?! Bbbut…… I don't have a blade!

Nai123:(holds up a present) Merry X-mas Kenny!

Kenny:(unwraps) A blade! (looks closely) _hopper_. Never heard of it

Nai123:neither has anyone else….(BTW this is between seasons 1 and 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, yadda yadda yadda and all that

A new kind of team 

Chapter 9

Thunder and tornado

Everyone was shocked by the defeat of kai, max and ray, but who was next? As ray fell, owen laughed maniacally as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A door opened to the left and they looked up to a screen that appeared above the dish. A silhouette was talking.

"So, you managed to get this far without killing anyone. Unfortunately, this is MY game with MY rules, and you are losing. Since its my rules, I say look in the dish."

A platform opened up in the dish and on it was a laptop. Kenny's laptop.

"Dizzi? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Kenny ran to his computer and opened it. On the screen it flashed a message reading:

PROGRAM NOT RESPONDING: DIZZI V.1. NOT ENOUGH RESOURCES

Kenny was shocked. He shook the computer saying, "no, dizzi, you can't fail. I designed you to get your resource from your bitbeast powers! You cant fail!……………unless…….no, that's impossible!"

The silhouette laughed. "nothing's impossible to me. Yes, I did it. I took your beloved bitbeast out of that computer and currently have it in my hand. So its your choice if you want it back. Just make a blade to put it in."


End file.
